stuck
by Kai's shadow
Summary: well the title says it. A few bladers are stuck in a room. Will they surive?
1. Default Chapter

_Kai's Shadow: Hi! This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy._

_Disclamer: I do not own beyblade. I do own my OC's neo destiny._

_What happens if you put alot of people in a house that's locked? Total chaos. The cast of beybladeare stuck in a room with my OC's team Neo Destiny._

Tyson: Let me out!

Sentury: Shut up. Your stuck here and there is nothing you can do.

Ray: Whoes idea was this any ways?

Drey: Our insane team mate, Yoshi.

Emily: Who is Yoshi?

Sentury: Yoshi is my sister.

Kenny: who are you three?

Drey: I'm Drey. I'm the sirus one in the group.

Z.T.: I am Z.T. Yoshi and I are the the insane ones. Together we blow up tolets and gets in loads of trouble.

Sentury: I am Sentury, but call me Sen. I am the captin of both the Neo Girls and Neo Destiny. I hate everyone and everything.If you bug me I will kill you. Also if Yoshi shows up you should run far away. She has a crush on some of you.

Lee: This makes me so mad. Why did she lock us in this room?

Drey: I don't know. Z.T. do you have anything to do with this?

Z.T.: Nope. If I did I would be laghing with Yoshi.

Everyone started to chat exept Kai and Sen who were lening aganst a wall.

Sen: Do you think they know that there is a door?

Kai: No. Should we tell them?

Sen: I guess. (gets up and goes to the group. Followed by Kai) Hey idiots. There is a door right there.

Everyone goes out the door exept for the Neo Girls. They enter a kichen and see...

_Kai's shadow: sorry it was short. please RR._


	2. chapter 1

_Hi! I sorry I didn't update for awhile. I lost my plot line. Thankyou Death Angle's Shadow for reviewing. well that all I'm going to say. Also I hate Brooklyn! So he isn't going to be in the story at all!_

_Z.T. comes in a blow torch and sets disclamer on fire.

* * *

_

and saw 5 teens who were eating icecream. Four were boys and one was a girl. The girl had on top of her icecream chockolet syrup, cherrt syrup, butter scotch, penut butter, and mample syrup.

Tyson/Diachi/Max/Gary :Food!

The Girl :Step away from the food and no one gets hurt.

Finally the neo girls came in.

Z.T.:Yoshi! I'm so glad your here. Now we can blow up tolets.

Yoshi:One problem, no tolets.

Everyone looked scared.

Yoshi:Just joking. I see you found the door. I bet Sen spoiled it, she always does.

Sen :How did we get here?

Yoshi:I used your transporter.

Sen: Stop useing my stuff.

Max: Who are you guys?

Yoshi: There the neo boys. Their names are Chris, Matt, Toru, and Andy.

Emily:So you guys put us here?

Andy:No! It was all Yoshi's idea.

Yoshi:(looking verry mad and starts chasing Andy with the sword of doom.)

Sen:Yoshi! That's my sword of doom!(starts chasing Yoshi)

Everyone else watched in amusment.

Yoshi finally caught Andy and tackeled him to the ground and Sen tackeled Yoshi. Sen also takes away the sword of doom.

Yoshi:I was using that.

Sen:Your not aloud to have and pointy objects.

Yoshi:Since when.

Sen:Since you were born.

Tyson:If anyone cares I'm going to eat.

Max: I'll join you.

Drey:Yoshi, I was woundering why you brought the some blader here?

Yoshi:I didn't. Wait is (looks around the room and sees Kai) Kai! (goes up to him and hugs him)

Kai:Help me!(starts turning different colors)

Yoshi:He's multy colored! Wow.

* * *

That's it for now. I'll add more later. 


	3. chapter 3

_Thankyou Death Angle's Shadow and CallWave for reviewing. _

_Disclaimer: I'm not as smart as I think I am.

* * *

_

Brian:She's going to kill him soon.

Tyson:More food for us.

Drey:Should we help him?

Tala:If we must. (goes up to Yoshi and pulls her off Kai) (Me:Tala is strong)

Yoshi:Who dares seprates me from my true love!(See's Tala and does the famous fan girl squel. Then gives him a hug.)Tala your here to! This is wonderful. Can I join your team? Please?

Drey:Yoshi, They're cald the blit street _boy's_ and your already on the neo destiny team.

Yoshi:I don't care as long as I'm with Kai and Tala.

Tala:(starts turning different colors.

Yoshi: So everyone but me is multy colored! Thats not fair!

Sen: Hey Yoshi, you'll never guess whoes up stairs.

Yoshi:(lets go of Tala) Who? Who?

Sen: Koiji and Kouchi

Yoshi:(runs up stairs)

Drey: How many times is she going to fall for that?

Z.T.: As long as she's a fangirl.

Drey:Hey Neo boy's where is the exit.

Toru:Over there.

Ray:(tries to open the door but it won't budge) Hey it won't open.

Matt:Yeah. Yoshi had the only key but droped it on the way here.So pretty much we're stuck here for a while.

Yoshi(coming back into the room)There isn't a up stairs.

Max:Poor kid.

Sen:Trust me don't feel sorry for her.

Chris:So what are we going to do?

Rick:I don't know.

suddenly the t.v. came on. There was a person on it but you couldn't identify him.

Person:Good day. I hope none of you got killed or gone insane yet. I have stuck you all here for my own amusment.

Yoshi: Sen, He reminds me of you.

Sen: You little brat! All show you the meaning of pain when I get my blade out.(Searches pocket for beyblade and launcher but can't find it.)I lost it.

Kai:worry about it later.

Person:If your done chating I'll tell you a couple of over thngs. I'll let you out in 10 days.There is or was plenty of food for all of you. Enjoy your stay.(t.v. turns off)

Drey: Well that's just great.

Sen:My beyblade is missing does anyone understands that!

Andy:I know what happened to it.

Sen:Talk up snitch.

Andy:Yoshi took it.

Yoshi:(Gets up and gets out launcher and blade)

Sen:Using my blade aganst me not a good idea. Black Dranzer get her!

Evreyone exept neo destiny:(went queit)

Yoshi:(Getting another blade and launching it.) Go Black Neo Baskilis(a giant snake came out of the beyblade)

Tala:Hey isn't that one of the bitbeast Boris created?

Brian:I think so, but why does she have it.

Kai:The same reason Sen has Black Dranzer.

The two girl caught their blades. The match was a draw.

* * *

I'll update soon 


End file.
